Harry's First Christmas
by WeasleyQueen
Summary: I started writing this story for a contest but I've decided to post it here aswell! It's about Harry's first christmas (bit obvious from the title I know), and how Lily, James and the others react to having a baby around at Xmas time.
1. Shopping In Hogsmeade

Harry's First Christmas

By Lothani

"Come on Lily, just this one more present!" James whines to his wife as they walk along the snow-covered streets of Hogsmeade.

"James Potter, you have already bought Harry about 20 presents, including a broom that he will not be able to ride for years!" Lily sternly tells her husband, who is dancing around like a child.

"But look at him!" James says happily and tickles his son, who is lying wide awake in his pram looking around happily and curiously at his father. A snowflake lands on his tiny nose and he wiggles his nose, trying to get a glimpse of the thing that is tickling him other than his dad. He sneezes and the flake flies away, Harry's eyes watch it as it flies off. Lily and James turn to their child and stand their for a couple of minutes watching their precious baby watch the world around him, Lily sighs with anticipation of a day when she can talk to him and teach him things.

"Ok, ok. No more presents." James sighs and puts and arm around his wife's waist and steers her towards The Three Broomsticks. "But we're not going without having a drink. It wouldn't be polite." He says and smiles his famous charming smile. Lily laughs and lets him led her into the bar.

They find a little table in the corner of the room and snuggle deeply into the seats. James takes his four and a half month son out of his pram and puts him on his knee. He starts playing "Peek-A-Boo" with him as Lily sits beside them and smiles. Madam Rosmerta comes over to the happy family.

"Good to see you again, Lily, James. And this must be little Harry. Hello there." She coos and tickles Harry's chin as he gurgles. "What can I get you today?" She asks them.

"Two Butterbeers please." Lily says and watches her husband's face fall. She knew James wanted a Firewhiskey. Madam Rosmerta nods and wanders off to get their drinks. Little Harry yawns, his tiny mouth opening as wide as it can as he puts his arms out to his mother, for her to put him to bed. James loosens his grip on his son so Lily can pick him up. She lays him in her arms and rocks him to sleep. She softly sings a lullaby to him and he quickly falls to sleep. She puts him back in his pram and fastens him in.

At that point Madam Rosmerta turns up with their Butterbeers and James pays her for them. Lily and James sit sipping their Butterbeers.

"So have we got everyone's presents now?" James enquires.

"Yes I think so." Lily says and starts reeling them off, counting on her fingers. When she's finished James looks half asleep aswell. Lily hits him lightly on the arm.

"Stop being cheeky!" She says with a smile. James' eyes open wide quickly and he smirks at her. He turns to his Butterbeer and finishes it off.

"Come on I think we should get the little man home. He's exhausted, and he's got a big day tomorrow!" James says sensibly with a massive impish smile of excitement on his face.

"Ok, let's go." Lily says and they stand up, put their coats on and give Madam Rosmerta a wave as walk out into the blustering snow and wind.

-

This is just a taster, I want to see if enough people like it for me to continue.


	2. Back At Godric's Hollow

Harry's First Christmas

Lily shivers and draws her thick woollen coat closer to her body and shifts nearer James.

"What time is Sirius coming around tomorrow?" Lily asks.

"Whatever time he feels like!" James says with a laugh. "He'll probably be round about 7am, you know what he's like when it comes to Christmas!" He tells Lily and watches her groan and rolls her eyes.

"Yes I do know. After me thinking he was attacking me the last Christmas I spent at your house." She said as James started to giggle quietly at the memory. "How was I meant to know he acts like a five year old when it comes to Christmas!" James continues to laugh, but now louder. Harry stirred in his sleep and this quietened James down, not wanting to wake his son up. Suddenly realisation dawns on James' face.

"Lily flower…" He says sweetly.

"What do you want?" Lily asks, giving him a piercing look. She knew he wanted something when he called her Lily flower. He called her that every time he asked her out in Hogwarts, in fact pretty much every time he spoke to her.

"You know this whole Christmas carolling thing we're meant to be doing tonight? Can we give it a miss? I want to spend Christmas Eve with you and Harry, alone." James asks, if it was possible he was being even more sickly-sweet than he normally was when he wanted something from Lily.

"James! You know how much this means to me!" Lily exclaims. "I understand you want us to spend Christmas together but we'll have plenty more. And I want Harry to experience everything that makes Christmas what it is! Tell you what, you can invite Sirius, Remus and Peter if you want." She resigns, giving him a compromise. She knows it has worked aswell because James' face lights up happily.

"I love you Lily Potter." He says and kisses her on the cheek. Lily laughs and stops walking to open the gate. They are home at last, Godric's Hollow. James holds the gate open as Lily pushes the pram through the gateway and up the path. Lily unlocks the door and pushes it open. Inside the hall is a beautiful creamy colour with lots of pictures of family and friends on the walls, along with quite a few of Harry. One picture would particularly catch anyone's eyes. In a gorgeous golden frame there is a photograph of Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and two of Lily's female friends Tammy and Natasha. The seven of them are sat underneath the tree by the lake in the Hogwarts grounds. It's snowing and they are sat laughing, smiling and waving.

Lily, James and Harry go into the living room and, after taking Harry from his pram, collapse on the sofa. Lily closes her eyes as she rests her head on James' shoulder and Harry plays with her hands.

"This Christmas is going to be spectacular..." James whispers and strokes her cheek. Lily lifts her head and James jumps up.

"Time to tell the guys about the carol-singing. What time should they be here for?" He asks chirpily.

"Tell them to be here around 7, we have to meet everyone at 7:30." She says, after a couple of seconds of thought she changes her mind. "In fact tell them if they come over around 5:30 then I'll make us all something to eat together and we can go after that."

James nods and bounds off to the fireplace in the kitchen to floo to tell the Marauders about the night's events. In a few seconds Lily can hear the eagerly chattering voices of James and Sirius, then James and Remus. During that time Lily plays with baby Harry, talking to him and telling him all about what's going to be happening tomorrow. He looks up at her with those startling green eyes, just like her own. Suddenly James appears at the doorway, casting a shadow over Lily and Harry. They both look up to see what has blocked the light. James has a slight frown on his normally happy face.

"What's wrong James?" Lily asked, suddenly concerned, as she stands up with Harry on her hip and goes over to him.

"I couldn't get through to Wormtail. His fireplace was...well I don't know what it was but whatever it was it wasn't working." He says as his brow furrows further.

"He's probably getting it maintenanced or needs it cleaned. Knowing Peter he's got it all clogged with soot!" Lily says light-heartedly, trying to cheer him up. "Don't worry I'm sure he'll be over tomorrow!" James smirks at his wife's intelligence. Lily passes him baby Harry.

"Well some of us have food to cook for their husband and his friends. So if you'll excuse me." Lily says sarcastically and flounces out of the room and walks into the kitchen. The kitchen has pale green wallpaper and marble worktops with green specks. All the appliances are silver, but numerous different one's broke mysteriously while Lily was in the process of teaching James how to use them. Being a muggle-born Lily preferred to do things like cooking and washing herself rather than rely on magic. She looked through the cupboards and decided to make a pie for them all. Harry would have to have his canned baby food. She gets out the ingredients and starts cooking.

Meanwhile James is sat reading a book to Harry.

"And the giant said 'Fe-fi-fo-fum, I smell the blood of an English man!' Jack froze. The giant rounded the corner and saw him. He started running towards to top of the beanstalk…"

Harry suddenly banged his hands on the book.

"Yes Harry, we're reading this book. Remember, it's called 'Jack and The Beanstalk'." James says slowly to his son. Harry looks at him, hits the book again and tries to crawl out of James' arms. James puts him down on the floor and he crawls towards the Christmas tree.

"Uh-oh, Jack climbs beanstalks Harry climbs Christmas trees!" James mutters and rushes over beside him, he makes it just in time. Harry is a very fast baby. James picks him up and Harry starts crying, his hands out longingly for the tree.

"No Harry." James says sternly, pointing a finger at Harry. Harry grabs his dad's finger with both hands and bites it gently. James slowly pries his finger from the grasp of teeth. He then proceeds to tickle Harry who gurgles and giggles happily. James throws him a little way in the air and catches him.

Lily's voice can be heard floating through the hallway.

"What are you doing to that child James?"

James stops tickling Harry and walks into the kitchen to see a flower-covered Lily. He sniggers and tries not to laugh out-right.

"Maybe we should eat out?" James suggests. Lily takes the flower-dusted apron off and throws it at James who, along with Harry, is now covered in flower. Lily laughs.

"Ok, how about we order in. I'll go down to that muggle take-away shop and get us something." Lily says with a sigh. James smiles triumphantly and does a little victory dance with a chortling Harry. Lily laughs and is about to suggest they go and wait for Sirius and Remus when there is a knock at the door. Lily leaves James doing his victory dance and goes to answer it.


	3. Visitors And Smelly Diapers

Stood there in the freezing snow is Remus and Sirius, both of them have snow in their dark hair and their teeth are chattering. Lily invites them in and takes their coats. She can hear Sirius grumbling something about taking long enough to answer the door. Lily then goes and gives them both a hug; they shake the excess snow from their heads onto her. Lily shivers and hits them both lightly on the arm.

"Where's Jamesy?" Sirius asks, using his pet name for his best friend.

"In the kitchen doing a victory dance." Lily says and shakes her head. Sirius races off to join him and Lily and Remus share an exasperated look before joining them. On entering the room they see an ecstatic James and Sirius doing what looked like a war dance around a smiling Harry who was sat on the floor. Lily rushed in and picked up Harry, handing him over to Remus.

"What do you boys want to eat? James decided we're having take-away, his treat." She says as her husband smirks behind her back.

"I'll have chicken chow mien please Lily." Says Remus as he plays with Harry.

"Can I have spare ribs, some egg fried rice and a chicken curry Lily flower!" Sirius says, using James' name for her.

"I'll have the usual Lils. In fact I'll come with you" James says and goes to get their coats.

"You know where everything is if you need anything." Lily says as she puts on her coat, which James brought her, grabs her purse and gives Harry a kiss on the head before leaving the house.

"Why were you in such a hurry to get out of the house?" Lily asks, perplexed.

"Harry needs his diaper changed!" James says with a hearty laugh. "I'd love to see Sirius doing that, it would be such a funny sight!" He exclaims as him and Lily laugh at the thought of it. They walk through the thickly falling snow towards the shop, snuggling close to each other for warmth and talking of Harry's first Christmas. They reach the shop, go in and order their food.

Meanwhile Sirius is running around the Potter's house trying to get away from Remus and a very smelly Harry who is crying rather loudly.

"SIRIUS! It's just a bit of…well you know what it is! Get back here now; I am NOT doing this on my own. Marauders together and all that!" Remus yells after him. Sirius laughs and looks back at Remus who is running with Harry in his hands and his arms out-stretched. He has a wooden peg over his nose. While Sirius is laughing at Remus he doesn't notice where he's running and he trips over one of Harry's many toy brooms. Now it's Remus' turn to laugh.

"Moony," Sirius says groggily as he sits up rubbing his head. "You cannot make me change Harry's diaper." But he is obviously wrong as Remus plonks him in Sirius' hands.

"He's your godson!" Remus exclaims with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Ok, ok. Together." Sirius says as he goes and gets himself a wooden peg to put over his nose. Remus nods and Sirius puts baby Harry on the table on his back. Remus goes and gets a clean diaper as Sirius figures out how to take off the other one. As soon as the Velcro on the sides of the diaper is undone an awful whiff fills the air.

"Bleedin' heck Harry. That's a stinker!" Sirius growls as he puts the peg tighter on his nose. He shimmies Harry out of the diaper and throws it to Remus.

"Oi, catch Moony!" Sirius says and throws it in Remus' direction. Remus catches it with flailing hands.

"Padfoot! It's all over my hands!" Remus squawks and goes to put the diaper in the bin and wash his hands. When he comes back in the room baby Harry is lying on the table sucking his thumb as Sirius finished securing his diaper.

"You know that doesn't look right, don't you Padfoot?" Remus asks his friend. Sirius turns to face him and pulls a face.

"Yes I know Moony, but it's the best I can do. And don't worry if that fails we can always use one of James' shirts." He says sneakily and flashes Remus a winning smile, to which he just laughs. Suddenly they hear a noise from the doorway.


	4. At Home

_First off I'd like to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. Kaley, zippyfox, Taintless, angryteabag, Because-I-Got-High, alyssia, athenakitty and SugarMama. Thank you all so much, your reviews mean loads to me!_

* * *

"Guys, we're back!" Yells James as he and Lily enter the room laden with bags of food. She drops them on the table and looks up at a very guilty-looking Remus and Sirius.

"Guys…what have you done?" She says slowly and looks around. "Where's Harry?"

Remus coughs and pushes Sirius forward.

"Well Lily. Harry had a little…well a little accident and we had to deal with it as best as we could." Sirius says nervously and brings Harry out from behind his back. Harry is smiling and reaching up to try and pull Sirius' facial hair.

"Sirius Black! What have you done to my baby boy!" She exclaims with mock-seriousness and takes Harry from his godfather's arms. Sirius grins sheepishly as James comes up behind Lily and laughs at the state his son is in.

"I'm going to clean him up, **you** boys can sort out the food." Lily says and flounces out of the room with Harry. As soon as she left the room the three Marauders start laughing.

"The look...on your face…Padfoot!" James says through his tears.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to get down on your knee's and beg for her forgiveness!" Remus says, rather more sanely. Sirius sticks his tongue out at the other two and goes to get the bags of food.

"Come on you guys. Lily said we had to sort out the food!"

"What scared she'll hex you like she hexed James in fifth year if you don't make it up to her?" Remus says sweetly. James' face takes on a pained look at the remembrance of that hex.

"Do you have to remind us of that Moony? James' grumbles. The others laugh as they sit down to eat. Harry is placed in his high chair; Lily and James alternate between feeding him and eating. Sirius the speed-eater finished first and took over feeding Harry.

Soon they finished eating, they sat and talked about the old times at Hogwarts and told stories to little Harry who did not understand a word of it! Before they knew it, it was time to go carol singing. They all put on their snug jackets, woollen hats and thick gloves. Lily made sure Harry was wrapped up nice and warm, and then she put him in his buggy. Already his little eyes were starting to close and he was yawning.

* * *

_Sorry it's so short! That's all I've written for a while, I've been starting another story. It's called The Course Of True Love Never Runs Smooth. Its a Harry? fanfic. I'm hoping to keep people guessing. Please read it, I'd really appreciate it!_


End file.
